howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Heather
I am skeptical. I would like to see a trailer for this. Honestly it does not seem to fit, so unless I see cartoon network or dreamworks dragons announcing this, I am not going to buy it. Skepticism inessential! :) There's a source, and I believe that it will be announced in Season 1 Episode 10. To clarify the believability of the source, the source comes from the official storyboard artist's, Dan Kubat's, website which will be the link in the end. Also the source has 93 storyboard format drawings of a section of an episode introducing Heather. *http://www.danosimagination.com/ 05:42, June 18, 2012 (UTC) P.S. There is another source that consists of a personal (and not very well known) interview with him. Unfortunately, I regret putting it for reasons discussed with another user, Energyarrow. Sorry Apologies for my doubts. This looks fairly solid. Personally I hope hiccup sticks with Astrid, and I hope they don't through too much emotional clutter into the episodes. Stick with Hiccup and Toothless, thats what I would suggest. I wonder if Heather will turn out to be good or bad? Toothless the Nightfury 18:25, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I bet she is probably going to be a spy for Alvin the Treacherous, another villian/enemy force(The Romans? The Lava-Louts?), or a villian(Intentional or unintentional?) herself. (2142)Gen.Reaper (talk) 07:14, September 6, 2012 (UTC) i bet heather is bad you should just stay with hiccup and toothless and astrid i dont want heather added bad idea 17:28, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Everyone I saw the episode, Heather is working for Alvin the Treacherous. I don't want to spoil it for anyone but that's that. And it's her fault that the island of Berk is now in danger. A Wiki Contributor, 4:54 PM, November 20, 2012 Update We need someone to update this page. I would do it, but it's locked. So can someone either update or unlock it? Please? 04:53, November 19, 2012 (UTC) The person to ask would be the Admin Station7 he's nice and can help you out! DragonFang145 (talk) 20:33, November 21, 2012 (UTC) What Happened First? I think Heather trained Windshear after Dagur attacked her village. According to Dragonpedia, they bonded because they have both risen above tragedies. It would make more sense too. Heather was alone, and after seeing Windshear, she knew what it was like, to be attacked and abandoned. Plus, would Heather's village allow her to have a dragon? They might have viewed the Razorwhip as a threat and want nothing to do with it. Even so, Heather wouldn't want any danger to come to her home, even after learning about them. NightFuryLover31 (talk) 01:27, July 7, 2015 (UTC) It is possible but you have remember a episode of riders of Berk, Heather report 2, her parents were part of the battle between hiccup and the dregon Riders and Alvin and the outcasts, so there could be a possibility that Heather's parents knew about Windshear, before Dagur's attack.User:Pretty allison 100 OK, since I know we'll keep going around in circles, I re-worded it saying we don't know which happened first. Please don't change it. This way I can stand by my side, you yours, and others can as well. And it did need fixing anyway. You're not leaving spaces and using commas instead of periods. I'm not trying to put you out, I'm just stating the facts. NightFuryLover31 (talk) 04:40, July 7, 2015 (UTC) You know, they don't specifically reveal how Heather found Windshear. I was thinking something like this: after Stoick sent Heather and her adoptive parents back to their island, she soon witnessed a phenomenon no Viking has ever seen: a battle between a Typhoomerang and a new dragon, the Razorwhip. The dragon was badly injured, and when Heather came to get a closer look, it's revealed that the Razorwhip was protecting her eggs. In Heather's thoughts, a part of her wanted to stay out of harm's way, but another part of her wanted to save the Razorwhip, despite her parents' pleas not to. As the Tyhpoomerang delivers the final blow on the Razorwhip, Heather rushes in and jumps on its back for distraction, but is then knocked off, and it comes at her instead. Heather prepares for the worst, until the Razorwhip saves her, and the Typhoomerang flies off. In offering to nurse the Razorwhip back to health and the safety for her eggs, Heather forms a bond with her, and soon names the dragon Windshear. Heather's parents arrived to help Windshear and her eggs to the boat, and set sail to the island Heather was adopted from. Moments later, Windshear was healed, and her eggs hatched in baby Razorwhips. Then, one night, a Berserker fleet led Dagur the Deranged attacked the village, killing Heather's parents, and leaving her to fly off with Windshear to safety on another island with her favorite food, sea slugs. Feeling enraged for the loss of her family, Heather has spent months training herself as fighter, training Windshear, and growing stronger, until 3 years later, Heather becomes a vigilante dragon rider (whom others assume as a "rogue dragon rider"), and now has a mission of her own: to avenge her island and her family. Desireepurnellsandi (talk) 17:30, May 19, 2016 (UTC)